Encuentros
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Se quedaron viendo el cielo, si bien antes el silencio habría sido incómodo, este era relajante. Habían entablado cierta cercanía, algo parecido a amistad, pero a la vez diferente. Aunque eso es comprensible, ya que eran terriblemente parecidos. [Madara/Mito].


**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el reto **Parejas Crack **del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

.

.

**Encuentros**

.

.

Caminó por el mismo sendero de ese bosque que tantas veces había pisado, dispuesto a encontrarse con esa mujer que, si bien al principio solo le interesó la información que ella poseía, con el tiempo vio más en ella que solo una fuente de información. Vio más allá del ámbito ninja.

La primera vez que cruzó esas tierras, había sido en una misión de reconocimiento. Su padre lo envió hasta el este del País del Fuego con otros dos hombres para descubrir si los rumores eran ciertos, en busca de un Clan para ser más específicos, uno que decían era digno de respeto. Por supuesto que su padre no prestó atención a las habladurías de la gente, pero hasta que no escuchó nada por parte de los Senju, no mostró interés.

Cuando logró salir de todo ese follaje verdoso, la vio. Ahí, parada frente al rio, estaba ella.

— Mito.

La chica se volteó, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer pelirroja, de tez blanca y ropas finas.

— Tardaste.

— Sí, me disculpo por eso.

Últimamente ellos dos se habían encontrado con más frecuencia de lo usual, cosa que su padre inmediatamente notó. Desde aquella misión de reconocimiento, su hijo había mostrado un inexplicable interés por ese lugar. Antes de que partiera le exigió saber si había encontrado algo en ese bosque, algo que resultara ser una amenaza para el Clan. Solo le dijo que iba por otros motivos.

Quizá con el tiempo Madara le diría que había al este del País del Fuego que se le hacía tan interesante como para ir frecuentemente. Vaya, el líder de los Uchiha no era tan inteligente cuando se trataba de su hijo, no lo conocía, como es el deber de todo padre.

El Uchiha se acercó a la chica y se puso a su lado.

Ese había sido el lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez. Frente al rio. Fue una noche igual a esa, con la luna llena iluminando el cielo.

Mito era la única mujer con la que hablaba libremente. Al principio era por deber, por información del Clan que estaba buscando. Concluyó en que ella pertenecía a ellos, pues había sido la única persona que había encontrado en todo ese bosque, pero terminó siendo que su Clan no resultó ser una amenaza para los Uchiha. Eran resistentes, pero no lo suficientemente poderosos.

Los Uzumaki.

Se quedaron viendo el cielo, si bien antes el silencio habría sido incómodo, este era relajante. Habían entablado cierta cercanía, algo parecido a amistad, pero a la vez diferente. Aunque eso es comprensible, ya que eran terriblemente parecidos. Ambos cargaban con la presión de ser los hijos de los líderes de sus respectivos Clanes, bueno, no es como si no fueran aptos, pero era agobiante.

Durante esos encuentros fortuitos habían ido conociéndose mutuamente, al principio Madara solo quiso que le hablara sobre el Clan Uzumaki y que su vida personal se la contara a alguien más, que a él no le interesaba. Pero mientras los días pasaron, Mito siguió abriéndose ante él, contándole sobre ella. El Uchiha la oyó hablar tan entusiasmada que pensó que ella no podía expresarse como quisiera en su Clan, y por lo tanto al encontrarlo quiso sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de sí para desahogarse. Fue así que, una noche, él se atrevió a decirle algo sobre él.

— _Seré el líder de mi Clan._

Mito se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso, a lo cual Madara enarcó una ceja. Ella sabía cómo eran esas cosas, a ella ya la habían comprometido, pero su boda sería dentro de seis meses todavía y desconocía totalmente la identidad de su prometido. Sabía que cuando alguien asumía el liderazgo de un Clan, debía casarse.

Se sonrojó por eso, porque desde hace unos días venia sintiendo algo más que _amistad_ por Madara y sabía que no tenía remedio, que era imposible. Así que solo se lo pudo imaginar a él con otra mujer, siendo felices, viéndolo sonreír, no importándole que no fuese ella la que estuviese a su lado.

Pero ahí estaban ahora, observando el cielo estrellado.

— _Pronto asumiré el liderazgo de mi Clan _—le hizo recordar él, cerciorándose de que esta vez ella no se alejara, no como la primera vez que se lo dijo.

— Felicidades. Pero sabes que no puedo casarme contigo —dijo resignada. Ya que, la noche siguiente a la que él le dijo que sería líder de su Clan, le había hecho saber que no quería casarse. Que si se casara, sería con ella. Aunque lo dijo de manera directa, a Mito le pareció tierno, pidiéndole matrimonio indirectamente, totalmente acorde a su manera. Pero después de eso, prácticamente huyó de él.

— No me has dado ninguna razón lógica hasta ahora.

— Madara, entiéndelo. Ya me comprometieron.

— Ni siquiera te han dado el nombre de ese sujeto —contradijo él.

— Lo siento.

Después de esa noche, no se volvieron a ver.

Al menos no hasta que la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se fundó. Y su amigo, Hashirama, le presentara a la que sería su futura esposa. Claro que ninguno reaccionó con sorpresa al verse nuevamente, pues su relación había sido hace muchos años. Pero eso no impedía que se dirigieran miradas fugaces de vez en cuando.

Recordando lo que alguna vez había sido con respecto a ellos.

.

.


End file.
